


Twisted Streets

by taishige



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: F/M, Feelsy, Leader is squishy, M/M, Motorcycles, Two-man Bike Ride, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taishige/pseuds/taishige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes everything we want is what we can't get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Streets

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this for [](http://greatfountain.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://greatfountain.livejournal.com/)**greatfountain**...did I? Now I don't remember. I wrote it last summer at some point. Mostly written 'cuz the idea of Nagase on his bike gets me all squiggly. /i need to write bike!sex at some point...

He wondered if it was the extremely forlorn expression he'd been putting out. Or simply the fact that both of them knew the heat index was over 40 degrees that day. Or even maybe just that the other man was in a surprisingly caring mood.

Whatever the reason happened to be, as Joshima was gazing out the windows of the Nihon Television main lobby while procrastinating his own exit from said building, Nagase'd sidled up beside him and wordlessly shoved a helmet into his arms.

When Joshima turned to look in confusion, Nagase was already walking off towards the other side of the building and the exit to the parking lot. Joshima glanced down at the helmet, then back to Nagase's retreating form.

Finally, he jogged after him.

Nagase owned multiple bikes. Most were the really nice ones he used for racing. The ones his crew worked on endlessly for boosted speed and power, were sleek and clean and could barrel down a highway while clocking speeds that would get him pulled over in any prefecture. The one he drove to work, however, featured none of these components. It was, however, his favorite. It was his baby.

When Joshima caught up with him outside, Nagase was already straddled over the top of it, sweating after being outside only a matter of minutes and snapping his helmet on over his head.

Joshima watched him a few moments, then covered his own head with the helmet he'd been given - slightly too large and overly awkward. He took a couple of steps towards the bike and felt like his head was three times its normal size.

Nagase didn't say anything, just patted the seat in front of him. It took Joshima two times of trying to stretch one leg up and over the seat before Nagase took matters into his own hands and lifted him up under the armpits like some kind of small child. Once he was situated, Nagase brought his arms forward and around him to the handles and revved the bike up, kicking back the stand with one of his feet before slowly tooling his way out of the lot.

It was uncomfortable. That was the first thought Joshima had. It was blazing hot under the helmet. The bike was horrifically loud in his ears. The seat was pushing up into his crotch. Everything about it was uncomfortable.

Except then they made it up to the freeway and Nagase _drove_.

That's when everything changed.

Suddenly Joshima could feel the wind whipping past him and it was wonderfully cool. Suddenly the vibrations of the bike beneath him gave him a weird sense of power amongst all the other cars and trucks on the road. Suddenly the most extraordinary feeling of flying seemed to overtake him.

And suddenly Nagase's arms around him were like a powerful shield, protecting him against everything. Suddenly Nagase's chest against his back was like his own little home that he'd just nestled his way into. Suddenly Nagase's crotch pressed up so tight against his rear end was sending the tiniest little signals of excitement up to his brain.

He looked out in front of them as Nagase veered off into the right lane to pass a somewhat slower car.

Joshima's hands were gripping the handles as near to the center as they possibly could.

Unclenching them from the plastic for just a few moments, he moved his hands further outside, sliding them up beside Nagase's.

He felt a movement in Nagase's head. He wasn't sure what it was, but had a good guess that it was Nagase glancing downwards. Then Nagase's hands lifted just slightly from the handles and came back down to rest half on top of Joshima's.

Joshima felt his heart skip a beat.

For the rest of the fifteen minute drive, he let himself be happy.

When they got to Joshima's apartment complex, there was another wordless exchange of Joshima attempting to slide off, except that his legs had gone mildly to sleep which made things difficult and Nagase had to lift him up and off again and Joshima couldn't keep the embarrassment off his face. He slid the helmet off his head, hair now sweaty and half the clumps sticking to his face while the rest were springing out in random unkept groupings.

Nagase clipped the helmet back onto the end of his bike.

"...see you around, then?"

Joshima nodded.

"Thanks."

Nagase just shook his head. He didn't even look like himself with the helmet on.

Then he revved the engine back up and was off down the street before Joshima could so much as wave. Which he ended up doing anyway, waving at the empty space Nagase had just vacated.

He stood there watching after him even as the sun beat down on the top of his head.

That night, Joshima slept curled up on top of his blankets, memories of Nagase's arms around him and protecting him from the loneliness of his dark room.

That night, Nagase slept with Aibu curled up in his arms and wondering how he'd gotten so lucky.


End file.
